A Piece of My Heart
by a Thankful Ghost
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant in New Moon. As she realises what's happened. Two oddly normal twins come to her school. Something happens and she realises they are anything but normal. What will happen in the path that lies ahead though? The one of her heart.
1. Mandates of the Heart

**Hey, I know a lot of people have done some of these but I found some of them just weren't right. So, this is my version of the the 'What if Bella was pregnant in New Moon?'. Sorry if any of you guys find it disappointing that I wrote another one of these but I just couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you guys like it because I found that a lot of the other ones were a bit rushed. Anyway, this will continue all the way to when '….' And '….' Meet up again. **

Preface: My Heart

I gave my heart to him. I gave him my future. I gave him my life. I gave him my love.

It wasn't enough. He left me.

He left something behind. He left a piece and a final reminder that he will always have the rest of me.

He left me a child.

Forever,

A piece of my heart.

I stared at the pregnancy test I had just taken. _Positive _.

I was pregnant.

I was pregnant with Edward's child.

I was pregnant with Edward's child and he doesn't know.

I was pregnant with Edward's child, he doesn't know and he's not here.

Nobody's here.

I'm alone

Despair closed in. I was surrounded. It was inches away.

Then something hit me.

Joy overcame me. I was having _his _child; a part of him with me. He may have not returned my love but I still loved him. I would love this, his, _my _child. Everything seemed to go all warm and fuzzy. The words _his child_ echoed through my head. The world which I had once called my own that had been crumbled to dust and darkness; it found a light of hope. Like I was trapped the endless caves of my dark life and I had found the light at the end of the tunnel. I never really understood or even felt what many women felt about having a child. I now understood another reason why Rosalie was so jealous of me.

I now only had three fears. The first was, what was I going to tell Charlie and when? A part of me wanted to tell him but I was sure I couldn't. I was sure this child was going to be a bit inhuman and I wasn't about to tell Charlie I was dating a vampire. He would probably kick me out anyway if I didn't get an abortion. So really it was _if _I was going to tell Charlie.

The second was whether I was going to be able to raise a child without a supporting father or any other family. That stumped me a bit and I quickly found an answer. How could I _not _try supporting my child by myself? Abortion was out of the question and there was no way I was going to give my child away.

My third was, will my child ever see a father in her life?

I had no answer.

I was going to need some time to think it fully through my head. I locked away my fears and focused on the joys. I was only a month and a half along anyway. It's not like I have to start worrying now. That can wait after a few months. (**Her child grows at a human rate to make it fit with the story.**)

I arrived at school the next day. I couldn't do anything about the fact I was pregnant now so I decided to put on the show. I couldn't help getting excited. I mean it was _his_ child. I part of Edward inside of me. All I could think about was my baby. I wouldn't show for a while.

I went about my day as usual. I listened in class. I did the work. The extra time in my head I spent thinking of my child. It was wonderful. I never really thought about being a mother. Now it seems like everything. Lately, everybody's been talking about the new girls that arrived yesterday; twins apparently. They were a little pale with freckles and had wild, curly, bright, red hair. They each had rosy cheeks and spoke with a slight accent that sounded like they were from Tennessee. I didn't pay much attention.

When the bell rung I walked down the hall with Angela.

"Are you okay Bella? You seem different today." She said. Of course I was different today.

"Really? I'm fine." I said.

"Okay" she said but I could tell she was unconvinced. It was lunchtime and we were meeting up with everybody else. Mostly, everybody has ignored me since the first two weeks after they left.

I sat down next to Angela and across from the new girls. They looked identical apart from their eye color; one had an emerald green and the other had a glistening blue. Jessica sat next to one of them and kept talking about the school with the one closest. She seemed like the most talkative out of the two. The other one, the one with green emerald eyes, looked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Demietri Sinder; Demi for short. What's your name?" her voice seemed slightly lighter than her sister's.

'I'm Bella Swan." I said shyly.

"This is my sister Roxanne, Roxy for short." She pointer to her sister and nudged her lightly. She was still talking to Jessica. Demi rolled her eyes. "She's very good at undividing her attention."

"Hey!" Roxy had turned around and smacked her sister lightly on the arm.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Just because I'm focused on something, it doesn't mean I'm completely out of it." She said.

"I beg to differ" Demi sniggered. Roxy scowled and went back to her conversation with Jessica. Before she turned though, I saw a brief knowing look on her face and pity in her eyes. I went to put my tray away but unfortunately, Jessica didn't know I could still hear her conversation.

"So…who killed her cat?" Roxy asked lightly.

"Oh, her gorgeous boyfriend left her without a word or an address behind. She's gone really weird since then. She walks around like a zombie, lifeless. I mean, she didn't come to school until after a week and a half passed by. I heard that she wouldn't even eat. Seriously, she should move on. But then again, who can move on without being disappointed after dating that guy." Jessica said. To be honest, she wasn't much of a friend. Then again, I didn't really care about what people think. They didn't know the whole truth so, why should they judge me?

After lunch I headed to my biology class. Forget gym; this was the class I dread most now. I sat down at the table with the empty seat next to me.

"Ah, you must be Demietri Sinder; you can take a seat next to Miss Swan." I heard the teacher say. She sat next to me.

"Hi again" She said brightly.

"Hi" I said in a tone full of despair and sorrow. Demi cringed ever so slightly before she turned her attention to the front of the classroom. This room reminded so much of him. The class went smoothly, we didn't speak much. When the bell rang I got out of my seat to walk to my Gym.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Demi asked behind me. Why was she so interested in me?

"Gym"

"Me too. Could you show me where it is?"

"Sure"

I showed her there and I got ready for Gym. There was something off about her expression though. Was it nervous… no sad? It didn't stop there. We were playing basketball and I was as usual, trying to dodge the ball coming my way. However, Demi always seemed to be hanging near me. It was almost like she was guarding me. She even intercepted a few of the ones coming my way. Whenever I thought this though, she would move away. Class ended and the teacher asked us to put away the balls. Apparently, she had a 'meeting' to go to.

When we finished putting them away, I headed for the changing room doors. However, I didn't notice the water that somebody had spilled earlier. My foot slipped on the wet surface.

"No!" I heard Demi yell.

I braced for the impact. What was I expecting? I was expecting my head to hit hard and pain aching in my back. I also somewhat, frighteningly, expected for my baby to be gone. No!

I felt air behind my head. My entire being was floating. Had I really hit my head so hard that it cut off the pain? I was being held up, but somehow, by nothing. I heard somebody gasp. I was lying on my back but not the Gym floor. What? Then I felt the force that was lifting me up withdraw. I lightly hit the floor; I was only inches away. Demi offered me a hand. Her expression had hardened. I took the hand reluctantly

"We should get going. My sister is waiting for me, looks like we'll have a friend over today." She said in a hard, emotionless voice.

What the hell was going on? Was she a vam… no she can't be, she's got green eyes. The doors automatically opened without them being touched. I followed her out the gym, to the changing rooms, got changed and to the parking lot.

When we reached the parking lot I saw Roxy leaning against a yellow beetle. Her expression was a little confused and shocked until we got within a hundred meters from her. Her face went hard and emotionless like her sister's

We got to her car and stood still. Demi did a quick survey and made sure nobody could hear us. I decided to make the first move.

"What's going on? And why and how did you save me?" I asked. Demi looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm telekinetic." She said simply. My eyebrows lifted in surprise. Before I could say anything more Roxy decided to enter the conversation.

"Do you think you can drive to our house and stick around for a while" She said in the same voice as her sisters.

"Why should I trust you?" Ugh. I was getting paranoid after… they left.

Roxy turned to Demi as if seeking permission without saying a word. Demi glanced at the overcast sky and then nodded. Roxy raised her hand to her sister. Her features changes; She had become more beautiful, flawless. Her skin turned pale and, most importantly, her eyes turned Topaz. I gasped as they were a similar color as _his. Vampire._

"Let's just say that we're on special diet and we can help both of you" Demi said. _Both? _How did she know about my baby? Duh! If she's a vampire, she can hear the double heartbeat. "Roxy?" her sister waved her hands towards her again; changing her back to her formal self.

"I'll go with you to give you directions" Roxy said. I nodded. What was the worst they could do? Kill me? If they wanted to do that, I couldn't stop them and they probably would've done it by now.

Demi jumps into the beetle and Roxy jumps into my truck with me. Demi drives off first; I start up the car and Roxy starts giving directions to where I should be headed. I must admit, Roxy was much more pleasant around me. Her sister seemed to be sad or pained slightly whenever she saw me. We ended up on the outskirts of town not too far from where… they, used to live.

She told me to follow an off-road trail. The trail led to a small house completely made of wood tightly put together. The only parts that were made of metal were stained to look like wood. It mainly was made of three sections. One section was the garage which was closed, the second was the largest; it was slightly raised from the forest floor and the third was a tree house that was several meters high in a tree. I saw that there were several ropes in the trees that dangled as well as connected to the other trees. It looks like anybody's dream of a small, but amazing, house in the woods.

"Wow" I say under my breath.

"Like it?" Roxy asks. She was walking to the front door. "We built it ourselves. Come on, Demi's waiting for us."

I follow her to the door. When she opens it, I'm even more amazed. It looks like a room from a fairytale; the couch by the fire; the carefully crafted furniture; the perfect floors (**Bella's cottage-BD**). There was a very small kitchen. It was spotless and looked as if it had never been used. There was a hallway that led to some other rooms which I hadn't known of. Demi come from one of the doors carrying a book. She sat down on the couch and Roxy sat next to her. I went to sit opposite of them.

"So…" Demi starts off by saying. "Seems like you've been hanging around with a different crowd before we came here." I nod. "And it seems to me that one of them has left something behind." I nod again; my hand automatically went to my stomach. "Does one of them by any chance be the man from this photo?" She pulls out her book and flips to a page in a split second. It's a photo album; Carlisle was in the picture next to the same men that he had once showed me in Carlisle's study.

"Yes, that's Carlisle", wince, "How do you know him?"

"We were told about him by our mother. Does the Volturi ring a bell?" I nod. He told me about them once. "Our mother left us when we were younger. She changed us once we became eighteen and joined us to the Volturi. After a while, we changed our diet and moved to North America after we heard of Carlisle. We never went looking for them though. "

She left that to settle for a bit. Then I realized she missed something out. "Why did you change your diet?"

"Well, do you know Vampires have powers?" I nod "We both have telepathy when it comes to each other. I can hear hers, she can hear mine. We can only guess that this is because we're twins, we were changed by the same person and were changed at the same time. We each have our own unique power though. Roxy can change somebody's appearance. I am emotionally sensitive in a telekinetic way. I am aware of the emotions around me; they can affect me in a physical way. Remember in Biology? When I kept twitching and wincing?" Ugh, I nod. " Well, you were feeling a lot of pain and it kept stabbing at me. It helps when I'm around a lot of people though, all the other emotions mix in."

"What about the Telekinetic part?"

"Oh, if I can channel or harness a strong enough emotion, I can move objects." Roxy steps in.

"The reason we became 'vegetarian' was because Demi could always receive the emotions off humans and she had troubles eating. Since we have telepathy, I could feel it too but not as strong."

There are a few moments of silence. Huh! What are the odds that more vampires come to Forks; vegetarians as well!

"We know you are pregnant with a half vampire child. We recently visited South America and found a few there. We can hear the second heartbeat as well as his scent mixed with yours. Carlisle gave us a better way of life so we are going to return the favor any way we can. Plus, you can be a really good friend. You're not going to survive the birth human. We will give you help if you want it. But that means you stick with us for a while and saying goodbye to your human life. Do you want to come with us?" Roxy asked. They both gave me some of the most sincere and kindest smiles I had ever seen.

They were good people; you could sense that. My child didn't really have much of a future in a human world. It needed its other half as well as its mother. I wouldn't do very well without them. They would be a lot like my sisters as well as my child's sisters.

Most of all, maybe one day, we would meet him again. Part of me wanted to run forever from that to ever happen. But the rest longed for that to happen; the worst part, I didn't know why. I did as I had always done; what choice brought me here. I followed my heart, the only piece that was left behind. And I would hold out for forever for the rest to come back. Again, I'm on the path to follow my heart.

"Yes"

**So… What do you think? Do you want me to continue? Are there any names that we should call her child? Let me know okay? New update soon.**

**-Star of the Sky**


	2. The New Life,The Old Shadows

**Sorry about this; Major sections of simple info of the differences in time. I know, bear with me. Thaks for the reviews you guys. Hope you like it anyway. **

**I don't own any of the lyrics in this story. The Song 'Chemicals react' is by Aly and Aj. The song 'Love Story' is by Taylor Swift. The song 'I'm with you' is by Avril Lavigne. I own none of the lyrics and especially not Twilight. If anybody doesn't like the songs then I'm sorry; just read a few of the lyrics because they go with the story.**

I opened my journal; the one that I had written in since Demi and Roxy took me in. I flipped throughout the pages and pictures. I had become a good writer and artist ever since. I mostly talked about my daughter when she was growing up. The pictures were sketches of my family; my _new _family. Some were pleasant but they always had a sense of sorrow in the grains of the page. I drew a lot during Autumn and Winter. They somewhat represented my life before my daughter and after him. Yet, sometimes they would describe the missing side to me. When I think of my daughter is when I, although rarely, draw a picture of spring. She was the birth of my new life. But in my life, it will never be summer, never without him.

I turned to a page that I seemed to look at every time since the day I wrote on it. It was dated, _December 26_. It was her first Christmas. There were a few drops of blood on the page which I had forgotten where they came from.

_Edward will always be my love. He can only be the one for me. Whether he loves me or not, that will never change._

_Forever until, behind these topaz eyes._

***

"Right guys, let's try 'Chemicals React'. Then we'll do 'I'm with you' and 'Love Story'; that should cover us for the spring dance . I think we've got the other four nailed." Scarlett called to us as we entered the garage.

Everybody took their places; Will on the drums, Demi and David playing the melody on the guitar, Roxy playing the harmony on the guitar, Scarlett at the microphone stand, and I on the bass guitar.

"One, two, three…" Scarlett started. The song picked up; she sang.

"_You make me feel out of my element, like I'm walkin' on broken glass. Like my world's spinin' inslow motion, and you're movin' too fast. We you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong? Yeah, both of us broken caught in the moment. We lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped. Yeah, but the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes. And just like that, the chemicals react; the chemical react. You make me feel out of my element…"_Scarlett's voice continues the song_._

It had been over twenty years since I left Forks by faking my own death. I stayed in Forks at Demi and Roxy's home until the end of the term. After that we stayed in Seattle to get some documents to start a new life. We headed up north into the Canadian wilderness until Scarlett was born. We stayed there until I could control my thirst which was surprisingly not very long. I think it's because of my distaste for the smell of blood when I was human. We then moved to New Hampshire once Scarlett looked around sixteen. Will, David and I were in our senior year whilst Roxy, Demi and Scarlett were juniors; thanks to Roxy, we can stay in one place for a while.

Demi met David, a vampire, and fell madly in love with him. We soon found that he had a special power, he could control the weather. Will one day turned up on the doorstep and was almost knocked out by welcoming arms. After the welcoming committee was done, I found out that Will was Demi and Roxy's older brother. He had a special power too; he was able to recreate a person's happiest and worst memory before their eyes. However, due to my shielded mind or as I call it, thick skull, He can't do anything to me.

We were rehearsing in our garage. We lived in the outskirts of town and deep in the forest. Our band was called the Aryo (I know, weird); the combined names from two Greek gods who were blood thirsty gods of war. We found it in a book one day and called it our own inside joke. We were bloodthirsty, sure, but we didn't want war.

I was passing as Scarlett and David's sister. David was around the same shade of brown hair as I was. We kept our normal looks because making drastic changes to our appearance can somehow cause to exhaust Roxy. Demi has gotten better around me. At first she tried to avoid me at times; my mood always affected her. After a while she got used to me but whenever anything really gets me sad, she gets back into avoiding me. She says it's like somebody stabbing her with a knife when she was human; but she says she feels it in a physical way.

I myself have learned my powers. I can shield myself as well as others from my mind. One thing that I had only learned how to do recently was bend somebody else's powers. If I wanted to, I could push and mould somebody's powers and control them of sorts. However, I wasn't very skilled at this and it would cause me to get tired at times. Demi says that a vampire gets its energy for their powers from their mental state. If I was to be passionate of something at the time, my power would last for a long time.

"…_chemicals react." _My daughter's voice faded back into my mind. Scarlett was rather good at singing. She could mimic just about anybody's voice and sing with it. Roxy and Demi were good too and sung Harmony or backed her up in the songs. I sung with them a bit too but only the lower keys. I would only sing the lower, almost unnoticeable, part of the song.

"I think we nailed it. Right, I'm with you; One, two, three…" We continued practice until the sun set. It was Sunday which meant that it's our weekly game of four-sided chess. We would play until morning which meant that Scarlett couldn't play. I would usually be the referee and check whether their cheating, especially Demi.

I walked to Scarlett's room to say good night. I had named her Scarlett because she had the exact same blush I had once. Red these days was my favorite color because it could mean so many things and the opposite of them at the same time. Scarlett was a very good combination of the two of us. She had my eyes and my hair. Her father was also present in her facial features and she also had streaks of bronze in her wavy hair. She also inherited her father's temper and my feistiness. She also was very artistic and spent a lot of her time writing, dancing, singing and composing.

I knocked on her door. "Come in" she says.

I find her at her vanity brushing her long, flowing hair. She smiles at me in the mirror. Sometimes that smile reminded me so much of him; it was the way her lips curved at the edges. I walk over to her and hug her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. I look at us in the mirror; it always seemed like there was something missing in the picture though. I knew what it was of course. "You know, sometimes you remind me so much of your father. Goodnight darling."

She climbs into her bed before saying, "please tell me about him." This was one of the many times she had asked of her father. I almost always tell her the same thing but she always finds herself wanting to know more. I sigh and walk over to sit on her bed. It was usually difficult to talk about him but I tried for Scarlett's sake.

"Your father was very smart and caring. He had a smile just like yours that you couldn't resist. He always thought of making the world better than what it was. You know the rest." I kiss her on the head and head out her room.

"Mom," I stop and turn around. "I know that he left us and he was horrible for doing so and I personally think he did the almost unforgiveable but," she stops there and looks at her hands before she looks back up "do you think he would have loved me?" The question would have made my heart stop if it were still beating. I wasn't sure if it would be of pain or awe.

"Yes, I think he would have loved you a lot. How can anybody not? Goodnight Scarlett" I close the door after I hear her reply 'goodnight' and head downstairs. It was usually times like these when Scarlett would forget everything around her and forget who she was. She somewhat let her guard down when I was around her and nobody else was in the room; she got it off me. It was mostly because I was as close as a twin sister to her. We had gone through a lot together.

I think about what not having a fatherly figure did to her. Demi and Roxy were like her sisters and best friends. David and Will were like big brothers to her, but not fathers. They gave her piggy back rides when she was little and played video games with her but they had no idea on teaching her manners and growing up. I was the one that really raised her. Because I had a lot of spare time, I spent it with her. The first time I was with her, every minute with her only made me love her more.

I started heading downstairs to referee the match. They had already picked their sides, which were the same every time. Roxy and Demi would always face each other because they were most competitive with each other. The same with Will and David; Will was a bit protective of his sister and David always thought of him as an older brother to compete with. The board was actually made up of nine separate boards pushed together. The rules were similar; but each player had double the normal amount of pieces, they were also set up differently. We did the match as usual; Will would taunt, Roxy would joke, Demi would keep her poker face and David would try to confuse people.

I thought back to the first few months that Scarlett was born. I soon realized that it was Scarlett who got me through the days that would soon last to eternity. Scarlett was the little bit of him that I had left. I treasured her like she was my very life. I saw something move from the corner of my eye.

"Penalty!" I yell to Demi.

"Shoot, I almost caught you dazing out." She muttered as she threw me two of her pawns and skipped her turn.

"You are the only person who can cheat" Roxy said.

"Excuse me?" David interjected. He was referring to the fact, if he could concentrate enough; he could 'blow' the chess pieces without touching them. The game continued all night and until I had to wake Scarlett. Demi carefully moved the boards to store them under the staircase for later without moving any of the pieces. We all got dressed for school and headed to the garage. Demi had gotten a new beetle since the first time I met her; She now had one that had black and white cow spots all over it and a personalized plate that spelled 'DAISY.' We only used that car when we went shopping because the guys were too embarrassed to be in it. Will had his GMC Denali XT that we barely ever used. David had a Toyota FT-HS Hybrid which a lot of people stared at. Roxy had a fancy, Black and pink motorbike, I had a 2009 Mercedes-Benz 300SL and Scarlett had a red Porsche 911 turbo (**hey, I figure it had to go somewhere because Alice ended up not going to Italy**). My car was a birthday present; they decided I needed a car and that it needed to be different than most. I ended up showing a lack of enthusiasm; cars really weren't my thing. The guys would usually take David's car and we would do with Demi.

Roxy quickly glamoured us until we looked human. We hopped into the cars and drove off. I stared out of the window into empty space while the girls were talking about, of all topics, shoes. We got to school and headed for the buildings accompanied by several pairs of eyes. Even though we were meant to look human, we still looked very beautiful. I split off from the girls and headed to History. They were discussing the Second World War, _again_. Demi and Roxy lived through it for crying out loud! They told me stories about it when Scarlett was growing up. Michaela and Zia were sitting on opposite sides of me; Zia was passing along the piece of paper she made every few days for us and the rest of the gang. She kept up with the latest gossip:

_News Update:_

_Paul broke up with Alex this weekend and he is soo available. Alex is in tears and needs a shoulder to cry on. More details to come…_

_Stephanie and Xander has become a couple officially but… Stephanie has stopped hanging out with her best friend, Sasha, who is also Xander's sister. All witnesses and personnel involved have remained silent for the time being. It will take several days before any of them cracks._

_We're getting transfer students tomorrow; one senior and four sophomores. Not much dirt on them, our inside people have found their files very well hidden._

_Rumors:_

_Keith slept with Antonio's girlfriend at his party_

_Tina and Richard are secretly dating_

_Will has a long lost sister who happens to be Kiara_

Ugh. Humans really could be occupied by the most trivial of things. But, if you ignore some of those things, you can live with them and even like them. Although, the one about the long lost sister is so fake. Will, Demi and Roxy actually have a cousin called Kerra.

Being able to look human and our resistance to blood made us relatively human. I would talk to the girls at school and sit with them. Mostly, we acted just like them.

Zia was the gossip girl of the group; she breathed gossip. Michaela, or Kay, is the sweet and caring one of the group. Scarlett, Demi, Roxy and I made up the rest. Will and David were the guys that would sit with us; Will occasionally brought his girlfriend over. Scarlett was the talented and cool one of the group. She could get along with anybody and always stood up in what she believed in. She also had a bit of a temper at times. Demi was the smart one, she would know everything that was going on at the school as well. If you wanted tutoring, ask her. Roxy was the player of our group. She's always feisty and goes through as many boyfriends a year as Scarlett goes through pairs of shoes. David was the fairly easy going guy in the group who also always found a way to make you laugh. Will was the gentleman as well as the competitive one at times.

The bell rang and I gathered my belongings to head to my next class. School seemed to pass like minutes these days; the next day after the other. Roxy and Demi would always bicker, I would help with homework, Scarlett would go out with her friends, We would practice our band afterschool, Roxy would date and dump, Will would do the same, David would always interrupt Demi's studying time one way or another and I would keep everything going.

I sat down in my trigonometry class; not really listening to what Roxy and Demi were bickering about this time. Before I knew it, it was lunch already. I sat in between Roxy and Demi and across from Scarlett. Everybody was at the table except Kay.

"Oh, come on!" Roxy argued. "You could so spell two S's"

"It's four S's thorny" Demi contradicted. 'Thorny' was Demi's nickname for her sister. However, none of us understood where the name came from.

"Whatever you say D-tri" She laughed. Demi was about to yell at her for calling her by her baby name, but instead, her face relaxed into an overly sweet smile.

"Whatever you say Miss Rosie-Posy" Roxy's jaw dropped.

"Oooooh, Burn!" Will said. Roxy turned to Will for a brief second to wipe his smirk off his face. However, it did nothing to Demi's satisfied smirk.

"Oh no you Di-dn't" Roxy said. Demi crossed her arms.

"Oh yes I did." She still wore the smirk on her face. Roxy moved closer to Demi, about to attack her. Demi put shook her finger and said in a baby voice, "No, no, no, Rosie-Posy. We could gwet in Twouble hewe."

"Ugh!" She let out and picked up her tray to put it away. Demi and Will sniggered as she left.

"What's so funny?" Scarlett asked before I could.

"Roxy is only her nickname. She changed it before we became vampires because she didn't like her's. Her real name is Rosetta Jean Sinder. We used to call her Rosie-Posy when we were little." Demi said.

Then Peter came over to the table to see Scarlett. Ugh! I do not like that boy at all. I do not see what Scarlett sees in him.

"Hey baby" I turned away in disgust; the sisters did the same.

Peter and Scarlett had only been dating for a week. They got together at a party about a month ago I really didn't like him; he was so reckless and got into so much trouble. Lately, I've noticed that he can be a really bad influence on her. Scarlett has been more rebellious than normal these days. I hope it's just a faze and she'll realize how immature he is.

"Eeeek!" Squealed Kay once she arrived at the table.

"What?" We all said at once.

"I…Like….Sugar Plums!" Scarlett, Zia, Roxy and Demi all squealed like girls. Everybody else, including me, went 'huh?'. They ignored us and looked at Kay expectantly.

"And… Mickey mouse followed the yellow brick road!" They all squealed even louder and higher pitched. Then they gave Kay a couple hugs each.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked after they settled down.

"Oh we forgot to tell you," Scarlett said. "We've got like this code we use so that nobady can tell what we're talking about. It comes really handy in the hallways as well as parties. In other words, Kay just got asked out on a date to the movies with, drum roll please… Samuel Thames, the crush she's had since the dawn of time!" I smiled at her and said good luck to her date.

The rest of the school day passed in a flash. That's how things were these days; Day after endless day. Come Tuesday morning, something smelt off about the forest. I only noticed once we reached the garage to go off to school so I didn't have time to investigate.

We went to our classes without a word and got busy. I had Spanish this morning with Scarlett. Roxy and Demi had already taught us Spanish so we usually flew through the tests. The teacher's rules were that you can talk before class as long as it was in Spanish. That rule got bent after a few weeks because nobody could except us.

I heard light footsteps coming from the hall. They were different from the others; but Roxy, Demi, David and Will had already gone to their classes.

Then _he_ stepped into the classroom. I hissed low under my breath. Scarlett looked at me but I was glaring daggers at him. He stopped dead when he saw me. When she saw him, she did the same. I had shown her pictures of him once to her. She had asked so many times of him, I had to go into their house in Forks just to find a photo. He gasped when he saw Scarlett's eyes. They were the same shade of green his had been I presumed. He was still as beautiful as ever. But there seemed to be some sort of emptiness in his face.

Scarlett was about to get up from her seat when put my hand out to stop her. Over the past years she had developed ill towards her father. But she needed to understand that this would happen sooner or later.

Our teacher introduced him to the class; his eyes lingered on me for as long as it didn't look too suspicious.

"You can take the seat near the Swan sisters in the back."

He walked over to us and sat down to my right. I didn't spare him one look. I could feel his eyes on my the entire class. Scarlett couldn't stop letting growls or hisses escape her mouth. I had instinctively shielded her mind from Edward the moment I saw him. I didn't want him messing around in there.

As soon as the bell rung, we gathered our things and headed out the door. Scarlett kept close to my side; I heard his footsteps not far away. We kept going until we got to our row of lockers. I quickly switched my books for the next class. Before we could leave, Edward had caught up to us. I leaned back against my locker; Scarlett stood next to me. He looked to me.

"What is going on?" Before he could answer, he had four other vampires glaring back at him. Seconds later, the rest of his clan arrived. Alice gasped at the sight of me. Whoa, she was the psychic and she didn't see that coming. They were all staring at me in disbelief. I decided to speak.

"Well, well, well…" I chuckled humorlessly. "Looks like a big family reunion."

**Hope I didn't make any mistakes in this chapter. Let m know if there's any misspelled words because It's really late at night right now. **

**Read and Review!**

**-Star of the Sky**


	3. The Pain of Existence

I looked out my window towards the full moon. The night was rare tonight; the moon was a misty orange tonight. The sky was just as it had always been though, despite that fact. Ever since my departure of her, everything had slowed down, the night seemed starless, the sun was cold and it was a constant darkness.

The only thing that I ever saw was behind my eyes wherever I looked, her eyes; her chocolate, creamy eyes. Every time I thought of it, I would feel like my heart was being crushed. Despite my dead heart, it stopped beating ever since I said 'No' to her. The image of her tortured face tortured myself; the memory burned into me. I try to forget but I know it was useless. Physically, it was impossible for me to forget. Vampires almost never change; if so, they carry it to eternity.

The first month was terrifying. I couldn't be around my family at all. Then one day, I got a call from Esme telling me to come home immediately. When I did, I saw from Alice her future had disappeared. We called Forks and found that Bella had been attacked by a bear whilst taking a walk in the forest. I went to Forks to see her funeral; I hid behind the trees so I wouldn't be recognized. The rest of the family had to come down with me in case I decided to run off to Italy.

The tearless sobs never came though. It wasn't that I wasn't mourning for her; it was the fact I died along with her. I promised without a word to myself that I would never love another like her. I walked on this earth like a soulless, lifeless being. I only ever fed when I really needed it. When I was around humans I barely ever took in their scent, like they weren't even there. Nothing could compare to her scent.

I was starting high school again, the first time since her. I was starting off as a senior in case I couldn't handle it. My mind lingered on the more than beautiful memories that I had with her before the sun rose.

"Edward?" Alice's dead voice called. Alice had also been deeply shocked of Bella's death. These days, she barely ever talked to me; I never looked into her eyes. I knew her eyes were filled with despair and accusation. The entire family had been torn apart because of it. Alice and I stopped talking to each other, Esme always had sadness filled eyes from our pain, Emmett didn't make as many jokes, Carlisle kept focusing on his work to keep other thoughts out and Rosalie, shockingly, stopped thinking about herself that often and she too was very despairing. Even though she didn't get along with Bella, she did love her as a sister. She was especially cheerless due to the fact that she never got to tell her that.

"Yes?" I said in the same tone.

"We're about to get going" she said before she left.

_Here we go…_

***

Our car pulled up in the school lot. There was an odd scent in the air; however, I couldn't pick it up completely when it was mixed in with the humans. Jasper noticed it too but let it pass.

We got to the office and picked up our schedules. I barely heard the animalistic and inappropriate thoughts that I heard. My family split up to go to our classes. I had Spanish first period.

When I went through the halls, I caught the scent of several vampires. I stopped walking and went to lean against the wall; at least four vampires and something else that smelled like a mix. I had never smelt the flagrance in my life but I could sense a slight familiar scent to it. It smelled like…_her_; but at the same time, not her. It was its own separate flagrance. I then picked up a fifth scent. I froze.

It smelled almost exactly like her. It was the same Freesia but without the mouth-watering part to it. Something that confused me even more was the fact I had seen most of the student body yet had not picked up on anybody that looked as pale as we did.

I decided to keep walking. As soon as I stepped into the Spanish classroom, the scents bombarded me. I stood at the front of the class and scanned the room. In the corner of the classroom was _her_ and what seemed to be like her sister. They looked so identical. There were only some small, sight differences between them.

_My Bella_

Bella was as beautiful as I remembered. But, how could she still have those eyes if she was… a vampire. Then something clicked in my head. She was a _vampire_. She must have been, she smelled just like it and she still looked eighteen. She had become the very thing I didn't want her t become, the very reason I left in the first place.

_She _turned to me and caught my eye. Her face went cold and she started glaring at me. I felt like somebody started stabbing at me. The girl next to her noticed Bella glaring at me. As soon as her eyes rested on me, she glared even deadlier at me. She even tried getting up but Bella stopped her. The teacher called my attention and asked me to introduce myself to the class. I kept looking at the two of them when I could.

"You can take the seat near the Swan sisters in the back." _Swan sisters? _I made my way to the seat near Bella. I couldn't help looking at her. She was alive! It felt like I was too. Bella basically ignored me and focused on the teacher giving the lecture.

The other girl next to Bella started growling and hissing. I tried to figure out why but I couldn't hear anything from her mind. _Nothing. _There was something familiar about the way that she looked. She looked very much like Bella but there was something else. Even though there were some differences between her and Bella, she still looked very familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it…

Then I found how she looked familiar.

She looked somewhat like my mother. She had the same eyes and she had the same features in her face. How would that be possible?

The class went by very fast as I was left to ponder this possibility. When the bell rang, both Bella and the other girl left swiftly. I followed them to their lockers and got to them before they could leave. Bella leaned back against her locker with the other girl next to her. Her expression was blank but at the same time, perceptive. Somehow, there was a bitter edge to her expression. Something was off in the way that she looked and the way she was acting. What had happened to her?

"What is going on?" As soon as I said this, four others came. I couldn't hear their minds either once they got near Bella. They all looked human but I could tell from the way that they smelt that they were vampire. They all started growling too low for humans to hear. I heard Alice and the rest of my family approaching. She had obviously seen something, now. How could she have not seen this?

Alice's eyes fell out. _Bella! Bella! Bella!_ She erupted into cheers into her head Jasper felt this too. She hadn't moved from the spot though, she was too shocked. Rosalie was slightly pleased and Emmett had a smirk on his face that hadn't surfaced since we heard of Bella's funeral.

"Well, well, well…" I heard Bella chuckle humorlessly. Her face turned into a mixture of accusation, annoyance, anger, sorrow and vengeance. "Looks like a big family reunion" her voice was seething with bitterness.

_Bella's Point of view_

Scarlett tried to lunge at her father but I grabbed her before she could. He jumped back slightly when she did. I held her down and whispered in her ear, "it won't do any good and we can't risk exposure. Most of all, its bad manners." Of course, the manners were for the rest of Edward's family.

She growled slightly but held back. She couldn't stop glaring at him. Scarlett placed a lot of blame on her father. More so, she blamed him for every single bad thing that had happened to us that he could have prevented.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice say that was filled with relief, excitement and joy. I turned to her and smiled widely. She ran over to me and gave me a hug that would have severely injured a human. How I missed Alice over the years. I held nothing against her when she left. Her brother could be very persuasive at times and I simply couldn't stay mad at Alice.

"Oh, I missed you so much" I mumbled to her.

"Me too" she said back. We broke apart and smiled at each other. She looked over me. "Wow Bella, you do look good. Definitely suits you; I'm guessing you weren't human for very long since we left."

"Hi, I'm Scarlett" Alice turned to her and smiled. She gave her a hug too.

"I'm Alice"

I noticed both of the families were staring at us. Alice turned around and looked at Roxy. Her eyes were focused on the many branded accessories she was wearing.

"Prada! Gucci! You talk clothes?! We sooo have to go shopping sometime. Finally, somebody that understands fashion!" She was bouncing with excitement. I couldn't help laughing, it was so like Alice. Roxy didn't completely know what to do so she just gave a nervous smile. I turned back to Edward, he still hadn't fully comprehended everything that happened.

Then I saw it. His liquid topaz eyes were focused completely on me. He was so beautiful. I felt ike I could see all the way to the depths of his soul and deeper still. I saw pain, anger, sadness and relief at the very surface. His eyes appeared everywhere I went; my memory didn't recreate them very well.

I shook my head slightly from the thought and broke the gaze. I realized everybody was staring at me to make my move. I swallowed unnecessarily; I realized that I _had _to tell him now while I still had the nerve.

"Let me introduce my new family. This is Demi and Roxy, my adopted twin sisters." I motioned to them. "Will and David are my adopted brothers too; Will is Roxy and Demi's biological bother; David is Demi's boyfriend." They all gave faint smiles. I reached behind me and brought Scarlett to my side. They started to look deeply into her facial features and wore confused looks on their faces. I knew what they were looking at most, his eyes and my face. "This is Scarlett. Her full name is Scarlett Renee Masen Swan," I paused and looked over to Edward and stared directly into his eyes. The last words I had whispered.

"Cullen"

Silence. I could hear nothing except the humans.

Scarlett spoke next; her voice was dripping with the pain that had been bottled up her entire life "_It will be as if I'd never existed_. Yeah, great job _Dad_" As soon as she said it, the bell rang. We gathered ourselves and walked away at human pace. I looked back and saw that everybody except him had turned around to watch me. I stopped for a brief moment; Scarlett did too but didn't turn around.

"it will be as if _we _never existed then, so be it." I whispered. He turned around at the words but I couldn't face him anymore. I turned back and continued walking.

It was a few minutes later I realized that I couldn't go to class, neither could Scarlett.

"Do you want to go home?" She asked. He sensed from Demi that we weren't going to be able to focus in class.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea" I said. Roxy, Scarlett and I headed off to the main office. On our way Roxy made us look a bit pale and green to make us look sick. She excused us from classes today and told the lady at the desk that she would drive us home. She dropped us off at the house. We made our way to the house wordlessly. We met up in the living room, the atmosphere was still very tense.

"Do you want a bite to eat?" I asked. I guess, it was the trivial first.

"Yes, please" I cooked up her favorite, burgers. She was definitely at least a half human teenager. We sat down at the dining table. She took a bite and then put it down.

"What are we going to do about him?" She asked bluntly. She didn't mean it harshly but I knew she wanted the straight answer without too much editing.

"You, are going to do whatever you want. I must say that Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are great. You should meet them; they were practically family to me. I understand if you want to see you fa-" I was cut off

"He's not my father if he left us because we weren't good enough." She said harshly.

"I know Scarlett. But, if you want to meet him, that's fine. I can't stop you from doing that." I said. She thinks about that for a moment, then her eyes flash to mine.

"You knew this was coming, didn't you?" I sigh and come over to her to put an arm around her shoulder.

"I knew that we would meet up eventually; it's a small world. I just didn't know that it was so soon. I know that I can't take you away from your father; you're just about an adult. That's a decision _you _make; not me. I will be happy if you are happy. Besides, if I remember Alice correctly, the first thing you are going to do is go shopping with her." I gave her a weak smile. She saw something in my eyes and caught me.

"You still love him" She said in entirely different tone, dreamy almost.

"Yes, I never stopped loving him. Not when he left you for me to take care of myself or when he said he didn't want me. Your father was the kind, gentle, selfless man that I fell in love with. When he said he didn't want me, I realized that _he_, the man that was standing there with his stone cold eyes, was not _him_. He was something close, but not entirely. He loved me, the man that loved me didn't. However, that doesn't mean he's not your father. He is only your father if _you _say so. If you are happy, I'll survive the rest." I looked down at her burger that had barely been touched.

"You should finish your food. We'll go and visit the Cullens after school. I'm sure they can't wait to meet you. Don't worry; you don't have to face your dad if you don't want to."

"Kay"

***

_Demi's Point of view _

Major drama was flying around the school. Sure, you had your usual bouquet of insecurity, jealousy, lust, love, hate, anger, lust, annoyance, stress, happiness, lust, arrogance, -did I mention lust? Yes I did- more lust; ugh, way too much lust in this school. It made the atmosphere so salty. When I first started high school and David was around, it couldn't stop affecting me like crazy. I wanted him right there in front of the entire school. Ugh, I should _so _keep my mind off that so I can focus._ Today_ was different, Bella's past coven has come back and their emotions are totally messing up my careful tuning of emotions. I try to block them out but I can't stop them.

Vampire emotions were unbelievable much stronger than human ones. Even though their classes were several rooms down, I could still sense them like getting punched in the face. Thank goodness that it was five minutes before school ended.

_How much drama do you think there's going to be after school?_ Roxy asked me. Telepathy, always handy.

_Maybe eleven on a scale from one to ten. I'm getting major emotions from Edward. Alice is refreshing though, she is completely excited. Everybody else is just happy that Bella's alive._ I answered.

_May I warn you, this is going to be painful _I said. That was a complete truth.

_I know, imagine what it will be like for Bella though. What was it again? Forty-something?...._

_45.874962% to be exact. Yes, that's how much of the emotion I receive. _I said. She was referring to the fact that I only picked up on a certain amount of an emotion. That was the exact percentage of somebody's emotion that radiates from them.

The bell rung and we got up from our desks. We quickly got all our stuff from our lockers and headed to the car. We quickly met up with the boys and got into the car; avoiding the eyes from the Cullens. Alice wasn't looking much though. The excitement and sureness coming from her told me that she had obviously seen something in the future. She was expectant.

Three things was I going to expect,

One, Scarlett was going to have to make the decision to whether she would include some or all of the Cullens in her family.

Two, Bella was going to have to say _something _to Edward

Three, I was about to experience the most blinding, shocking emotional pain I have ever had to face in my entire life.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Sorry it's a bit short and sorry I got this up late. I had a horrible cold this week and I simply wasn't able to write. Thanks a bunch for your reviews! I will treasure them. The next bit of work I will put up will be of my other story **_**finding Myself **_**which is for **_**the Host**_** because I haven't written on that one for a while and my **_**host **_**readers deserve some attention. I recommend you read it. Anyway please review. Thanks!**

**-Star of the Sky**


End file.
